Episode 9245 (10th September 2017)
Plot Faye and Seb set off early on Sunday morning. Michelle visits Robert at Highfield Prison. He's starting to doubt that Rich is behind the attacks and believes that somebody wanted him out of the way. Will steals Michelle's flat key while she's at Maria's and takes a photograph of her from the apartment. Anna panics when she notices that Faye has disappeared and left her phone behind. Phelan tells Eileen he's leaving to work in Inverness for a couple of days. Shona is evasive when David asks her what she's spending her scratchcard winnings on. Yasmeen returns David to its owner, who didn't notice that the dog was missing. A strange man watches Shona and David from his car. Jon Wallis from Newton & Ridley arrives for the launch. He pours the inaugural pint of the new craft beer and asks Peter to sample it, not knowing that he's an alcoholic. Leanne spares Peter from having to tell him and takes a sip instead. Norris isn't convinced by Rita's story about being on medication. When he gets at her, she slaps him before running off upstairs in tears. Anna calls Faye's teacher and finds out that she isn't going on a school trip. She's certain that Faye is with Seb and gets his number from Phelan. Faye and Seb get off the train at Mosford Station due to a signal failure and have to make the rest of their journey by bus. David tells Shona about Maria and Aidan. Unnoticed by either of them, David the dog burrows his way into No.6's garden and destroys Yasmeen's hydrangeas. Anna calls Seb and orders the runaways to come home. Seb is furious when Faye smashes his phone. He's adamant that they must return to Weatherfield. Anna reads Faye's e-mails and learns that they're actually on their way to Holyhead to get the ferry to Dublin. Rita drops the charade and tells Norris she's that terrified of what could be wrong with her. Norris takes her to the medical centre to see Dr Gaddas. Jacqui Ainsworth, Peter and Toyah's potential surrogate, arrives early for her meeting with them and waits in the bar without announcing her presence. Seb refuses to go to Dublin with Faye as his stepdad will beat his mother and younger siblings; he takes the punches for them. He steals a woman's car keys but can't start the car and legs it when a security guard comes after him. Faye is arrested as his accomplice. Steve flouts his bar, knowing that Peter won't kick him out while a reporter is in the pub. Peter is prompted to pose with a pint when Jon asks Steve. The idea backfires when Ken and Tracy walk in and think he's about to drink it. They reveal to everyone, including Jacqui, that Peter is an alcoholic. Jacqui is appalled by the debacle and walks out. Toyah goes after her and convinces her to hear them out. They introduce themselves properly and tell her how much a baby would mean to them. Rita can't bear to say the words and tells Dr Gaddas that she's having trouble sleeping. Yasmeen confiscates David when she sees the state of her garden, telling his nonplussed owner that he isn't fit to own a dog. Michelle announces that she and Robert have split up. Faye doesn't tell the police who she was with and is released without charge. Tim is quick to blame Seb but she insists that she did all the planning. Anna picks Seb up in her car. Rita tells Norris she's having tests done. Will returns Michelle's flat key, claiming that she left it at Maria's. Shona catches sight of the man watching No.8 but doesn't mention it to David. Anna is determined not to let Faye become Seb's prison visitor and makes Seb promise to stay away from her. Robert calls Michelle to confirm that people believed her fake break-up story. Jacqui agrees to be Peter and Toyah's surrogate. Anna drops Seb off with the intention of speaking to his mother. He doesn't let her inside but she catches a glimpse of him with two youg children inside the unkempt house. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor *Jon Wallis - David Nellist *Jacqui Ainsworth - Reanne Farley *Reporter - Joanne Dakin *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Enquiry Officer - Clive Cooper *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Room 1 *Street Cars *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception *Seb Franklin's house - Exterior *Derelict house - Cellar *Highfield Prison - Visiting room and corridor *Mosford Station *Unknown road Notes *This was an hour-long episode and was transmitted at 7.00pm. *Irlam train station stood in for the fictional Mosford Station. The scene where Anna Windass tracks down Seb Franklin was recorded in Nell Lane in Chorlton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna discovers Faye's plans to run away with Seb; family secrets threaten Peter and Toyah's future; and a frightened Rita has a go at Norris. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,750,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns